It is very common for information to be posted in print and now simultaneously on-line via the Internet and World-Wide Web (WWW). The information can be sensitive, such as legal information or information that impacts an individual, an industry, and/or an enterprise.
For example, a plan to change zoning for an area in a city or county is often posted in print (via a newspaper most likely) and on-line via the city/county WWW site. The information about the zoning change is posted in accordance with law to permit interested and impacted parties to comment on the planned change. However, much time must be invested to seek out and evaluate such information.
Moreover, this same type of information is also of interest to enterprises that make a profit from such information. For example, a tax sale on a property of high interest to an enterprise. Thus, this kind of enterprise will seek out this kind of information as a part of its normal business. Furthermore, the fact that someone is evaluating this kind of information is, in its self, valuable information to a competitor. That is, competitors may want to know what an enterprise is up to and this can be ascertained via the searches that the enterprise is performing.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved security when processing network searches.